Shingeki no Mahou : Rebellion Story
by RadiantMoonField
Summary: *takes place after Shingeki no Kyogin Part one Beginnings, so minor spoilers* After the events that erased the titans from the world our protagonists and Puella Magi Blake Fuyu and Nadia Bell live in peace, until a familiar witches barrier appears and take the four - magi's and Levi and Petra- to a place that's not what it seems. Spoilers to PMMM Movie 3 Rebellion story.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Mahou : REBELLION **

Warning: SPOILERS TO THE MOVIE! THIS IS FOLLOWING THE PMMM3 MOVIE ALMOST TO THE T, I OWN NOTHING BUT NADIA AND CHANGES TO REBELLION I MAKE. THIS TAKES PLACE WHERE SHINGEKI NO MAHOU PART 1 BEGINNINGS LEAVES OFF.

Disclaimer: eh, above. Ne~ want cake?

Chapter one: Mirror of Worlds (Part 1)

Nadia was sitting in an open field outside of a small house, the house belonged to Levi and Blake. After the Titans disappeared in this world the two were married and had a child which was the reincarnation of Petra, who was now 8 years old.

"Onee!"

came a small, female voice from behind her, small arms covered her eyes. Cute laughter was heard,

"Onee! guess who!"

Nadia responded with an amused smirk,

"It's not that hard to guess if you call me 'Onee' Petra"

hands removed from her eyes, a small body flopped down on her lap, Petra looked up at the red head with a pout,

"Onee, so mean"

"How am I mean?"

"You're supposed to guess even if you already know!"

Petra gave the other a mock punch to her arm.

"But if I know there's no point in guessing"

"But!"

Nadia gave Petra another playful smirk,

"Ne~ don't be so mad, it's un-cute"

Blake exited the house,

"Mama~ Onee is being mean"

Blake raised an eyebrow at Nadia,

"What did you do?"

"Eh! You're blaming me?"

Levi came outside after her, the looking at the scene before him.

"What'd the brat do now?"

Petra looked up at her 'father',

"Papa! I'm not a brat!"

Levi stared down at the girl,

"Well that's what I'm looking at"

Petra pouted and gave the man puppy dog eyes,

"Why is everyone being so mean to me?"

Blake picked her up,

"Mama's nice though right?"

Petra smiled at her,

"Yeah! Mama's always nice!"

Nadia stood up and approached the happy family, Petra stuck her tongue out at her, receiving a smirk from the red head,

"Eh? The chibi seems to be acting out today"

"I'm not a Chibi!"

Before they could continue a strange energy surged around them, by unconscious will Nadia and Blake transformed into their old puells magi outfits.

'_nani?'_

A witches labyrinth circled them, Blake held onto Petra and Lavi tighter while the world around them changed,

What is this? Why is this... the four lost consciousness,

Nadia opened her eyes, the twin blue orbs recognized the room she was in, she stood up fast and looked at herself,

"I look...how could this happen?"

She opened the curtains to a familiar city...

"M-Mitakihara?"

The city below her apartment was just like she remembered, she opened her closet and found a middle school uniform to the school.

"I...I didn't go to school there? right? why is it hard to remember that time?"

putting it on and exiting the house she ran to the bus stop, maybe Blake and the others are here?

-Else Where-

Blake woke up in a familiar place, though she had problems remembering just where...rising slowly into a sitting position on the bed she noticed that Petra was laying curled up to a younger looking version of Levi. Her eyes snapped open and she ran to the mirror in her room,

"EH!"

She looked like a 14 year old, her hair was a few inches shorter and she was shorter, shorter than her husband she noted,

'well someone is going to be happy about this'

a small yawn caught her attention, Petra sat up and stretched,

'aw~ that's so cute'

Eyes blinked open and looked around the unfamiliar room, spotting Blake she asked,

"Eh? You look like Mama!"

"Petra, it's me!"

Petra stood quickly and got into a fighting pose she learned from Levi,

"No! Mama is older, who are you?!"

sighing Blake transformed into her magical girl form,

"EH! YOU ARE MAMA!"

Levi stirred at the noise, sitting up, while knocking Petra off the bed,

"Brat, what's with all the noise?"

Blake and Levi stared at each other, Levi looked down at himself, patting himself as if to make sure what he saw was real. Then looked back to his wife,

"Why do I look 16?"

"I don't even know"

Petra got up, standing between the two,

"I'm not a brat!"

**Mitakihara Middle-**

Nadia sat in an empty chair, the teacher had just introduced her to the class along with what looked like Homura Akemi with braids and glasses,

_'was this the Homura before?'_

She looked up to the front of class where the dark haired sat, she looked around and also noticed someone she thought shouldn't exist,

_'Madoka! but she...'_

Before she could continue her thoughts the lunch bell rang and the Puella Magi (Sayaka, Kyoko, Madoka and Homura) all left together, Nadia stood and wondered around the school looking for signs of a familiar bluette.

_'Where could she be?'_

Arriving at the roof she opened the door to see only the five magical girls standing around talking to each other,

"Eh?"

A blonde, Mami, spotted her first, she looked over at Nadia and spotted something on her hand, her soul gem,

_"When did that-"_

"Are you a magical girl too?"

Nadia walked all the way out,

_'okay, play along...I suppose'_

"Eh...um, yeah"

Mami smiled and approached her, grabbing her hands,

"I'm Tomoe Mami, pleased to meet you"

"Bell Nadia"

Madoka seemed to appear next to her,

"Kaname Madoka"

"Miki Sayaka"

"Sakura Kyoko"

Homura approached though hers eyes held recognition,

"Akemi Homura, nice to meet you Bell-san"

"Um, just call me Nadia"

Elsewhere-

Blake, Levi and Petra walked around Mitakihara, Blake was showing them around,

"So, this was your home?"

"Yeah"

Petra was between the two swinging, which was difficult when the two had been de-aged and thus shorter,

"Ne, Mama, Papa what's that?"

Petra spoke while pointing to a store,

"Ice cream?"

Levi and Petra seemed confused, Blake gained an amused smirk,

"How about you both try some"

The day went on and the three became tired and headed back home till, a strange barrier formed around them, Blake transformed and got in a defensive position, standing in front of Petra and Levi. A creature that she had trouble remembering,

_it's called a w-nightmare,right?_

TBC

Preview:

watch the movie ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: As I don't want to be sued and such so I'm just going to go ahead and say, I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shingeki no Kyojin or any other anime reference made in this story. I own Nadia Bell, the changes to the rebellion story and the Mirror of Worlds. Blake Fuyu and Blake from the story ****Mist** **belong to TimeMateria, Thank-you. Keep calm, read and make a contract!**

**Shingeki no Mahou Rebellion CH.2 : My Reflection**

_It's called a nightmare...right?_

Regardless of the confusion, Blake transformed into her magical girl form followed by Petra. The creature began to attack, though the assault was easily dodged by the two ballet themed Magi.

"Mama"

Blake nodded to the younger who summoned her slingshot. The weapon was held in her left hand and had the wings of freedom on the front.

"Ready-"

Blake summoned her bow and drew back, a magic arrow formed and the air around the two chilled.

"Set-"

Levi drew has sword and stood behind Blake, the sword next to the magic arrow made the sword glow,

"Trio Tiro Finale!"

Levi swung his sword (think Stocking's motion) and energy lashed out at the creature trapping it while an arrow flew and multiplied shredding it then was finished off with Petra's attack, a blast of energy.

The creature disappeared after a flash of light which purified their soul gems.

Something in Blake's mind told her something was off, they weren't purified this way, yet as she was about to follow that thought it disappeared. Why was she having so many memory problems? Shaking off the uneasiness she spoke to the two

"How about we go home"

Elsewhere-

Hitomi had just called her boyfriend, collapsing on her bed she hugged her pillow,

"I wish we had more time together, no practices that took up most of his time, no school work, nothing."

Magic flowed around her, she was dazed as she was in a strange world. And a Nightmare took form...

Kyoko, Sayaka, Madoka, Mami, Homura, BB, Kyubey and Nadia stood away from the creature,

"ready?" asked Mami

The other Magi nodded before taking out their soul gems, their individual colors brightly light where they stood and faded to reveal them in their Magi forms, each taking up a pose the spoke altogether facing the nightmare,

"Puella Magi Holy Sextet!"

**With Blake,Petra and Levi**

Night had fallen, the three were nearing Blake's apartment when Petra stopped and ran off,

"Petra!"

Levi and Blake tried chasing after but soon lost the little girl,

"Petra!Petra!"

Petra ran around into an alley and came upon what looked like a mirror cradled by a tree.

**In another world-**

Blake's frosty green eyes stared at the large mirror before her. It was strange, adorned along it was a large tree. The roots created the bottom and the leaves framed the top of it. She wondered for a bit how it got there. It was a strange piece of artwork, but it was one that Blake felt familiar with. She jumped when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Oh. Levi! It's you. Don't scare me like that."

She huffed as she chastised the male. He smirked and raised an eyebrow before knocking on her head. She pouted and turned back to the mirror, her reflection not changing.

"I never pegged you to be a girl who cared so much about her appearance."

He teased in a deadpan kind of voice. She glared and pokes his shoulder before she turned back to the mirror and touched the surface. Then a force began to tug her through the glass before she turned her head and it pulled her into the mirror as she reached for Levi, who looked alarm mind you. She gasped as he was tugged through and she landed on the wood floor in front of little feet.

"Papa…Mama…? What are you doing on the floor? Are you guys wrestling?"

the tiny voice spoke. Blake looked up at the orange haired girl, who had green eyes just like Blake did.

"Papa…?"

Levi spoke quietly. He was floored. He didn't remember having a brat of his own. The small child giggled and tapped his nose.

"Silly papa. You are papa and I am Petra."

She chirped. Blake's eyes widened as she stood up slowly before the small child ran into her legs with a giggled.

"Mama! You changed your hair! How come?"

She tilted her head before her eyes widened, there wasn't a ring on her fingers. Not her wedding band nor her magical ring.

"You're not my mama…"

She mumbled letting go of her before turning to Levi and running to him, clinging his straps.

"Where's mama papa?"

He eyed her and picked her up before poking her nose.

"I'm not your dad, brat."

He spoke with a deadpan.

"Petra! Petra sweaty where are you!"

A far too familiar voice called out. Blake (Fuyu) Ran up to the trio and stopped after catching sight of her look alike and the other Levi,

"Levi, who's that?"

She pointer to the other Blake,

"And why is she copying my hair style? Listen lady I had this hair style first!"

"No! I did!"

"No, I did! And get away from my husband!"

Levi raised an eyebrow at this while Blake (other) blushed red,

"H-Husband? Excuse me! I'm his girlfriend!"

Levi took a few steps back as the temperature dropped and the twin glares intensified. Petra still clung to her not-father as they gave the two room. Just as the were about to shout again Levi (husband) approached the four,

"What's going on now brats?"

Petra let go of the not-father, ran up to Levi and yelled

"I'm not a brat!"

The two Blake's looked between the two Levi's, at the same time saying

"TWO!"

They looked at each other pointing,

"You're me? not me?...I don't know!"

The Levi's looked at each other, staring

"Hey"

"Yeah"

Petra looked at the four

"Two Mama and Papa's?"

Blake (Fuyu) responded,

"Eh, no! Me and Levi are your parents...um they aren't"

**Back with the Puella Magi Holy Sextet-**

The Magi had caught the nightmare in a glass container atop a spinning table, the six hummed a playful tune while singing

"Keki, Keki, ma~a rui keki,

Ma~a rui keki wada~are?

Keki wa Sayaka"

Sayak responded in tune,

"Chi-ga-u~

Watashi wa rezuberi

ma~a rui keki wa akai

keki wa Kyouko?"

the red moved her head back and forth while responding in song,

"Chi-ga-u~

Atashi wa ringo

ma-~a rui keki wa bebe ga suki

keki wa Mami?"

Smiling she opened her golden eyes and responding with a smile,

"Chi-ga-u

Watashi wa Chizu

ma~a rui keki wa korogaru

Keki wa Bell-san?"

The red head closed her eyes and wagged her index finger,

"Chi-ga-u

Watashi wa kokonattsu

ma~a rui keki wa orenji

keki wa Homura-chan?"

Homura waved her hands back and forth quickly while responding brokenly but in tune,

Chiga-...imasu

watashi wa kabocha

ma~a rui keki wa amai desu

Keki wa Madoka?"

The pinkette responed,

"Chi-ga~u

watashi wa meron"

everyone sang to finish up the song,

"Meron ga waretara amai yume

Kon'ya no o yume wa nigai yume

O sara no ue ni wa neko no yume

Marumaru futotte meshiagare-!"

Moving the black clothes on the table a large cake appeared and was swallowed up whole by Bebe. The nightmare ended.


End file.
